


Use Me

by RenTinTin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hormones, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTinTin/pseuds/RenTinTin
Summary: Josephine was flushed and discouraged. For a high achiever like herself the feeling was all together disquieting. Never in her life had she felt quite so persistently and devastatingly ravenous. Never had her limits been so unattainable and out of reach.OrThe jolex group chat continues to thirst for horny pregnant Jo and this is my first contribution.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Use Me

Jo rubbed her bleary eyes, shaking off the fog of sleep. With a sigh she untangled herself from the dense blanket that had trapped her like a serpent. After some twists and turns she banished the offending bedding to the loft floor. Next she groped for the button of her jeans, her biggest pair, loosening them when she released the strained hair tie keeping them closed from the day. Peeling them off her legs she added them to the discarded pile. 

She didn’t even know why she bothered with clothes anymore to be honest. Everything felt wrong. She was always hot. She was always tired. Tired in a way it made her bones ache. Her skin hurt. It insisted on existing in constant revolt, either itching or burning or tingling or flushing or all at the same time. 

She yawned and remembered how she had barely made it to their bed after work, collapsing on top of the soft comforter. Clinging to the promise of sleep was all that had encouraged her to slide the door behind her while she kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse along with the newest cursed outgrown bra. She hadn’t even left the physician’s parking lot before unclasping it and pulling it off behind the wheel. The relief was heavenly but brief.

Since she came home early after a last minute cancellation, Jo was pleased to see Alex all tucked in and sleeping soundly next to her. Just as her eyes glanced over to him she was hit with a low stomach grumble. This made her wonder what he had done for dinner and why he didn’t wake her up.

_Bastard_.

No time for that though.

She shimmied out of her blouse and camisole in an attempt to cool down. He must have placed the couch quilt over her when he got home and found her passed out. It was such a thoughtful move she decided she would wait to tell him that it was far too heavy and scratchy for her sensitive skin.

Proceeding with the task she had awoken to complete, Jo tenderly caressed her heavy breasts and rounded stomach. Left in just her panties and mismatched socks her fingers roamed lower and skimmed along a soft lace waistband. Not thinking twice she slid down to cup her throbbing core. Teasingly, she began building up bit by bit.

As the pressure grew her thoughts drifted to her husband’s mouth, focusing how it felt when his plump lips, talented tongue, and stubbly face devoured her body. How easily he hypnotized her with his pleading eyes and the desperate grunts she’s coaxed from his throat. Inspired by her wicked imagination, her pace quickened as she positioned her hand at her opening and circled her clit. 

She eased inside her tight heat, but instantly knew that one of her slender fingers wouldn’t settle her, wouldn’t even be close to getting her off properly. The ache was becoming more tense and painful. She needed more. She added another finger as her frantic palm rubbed against her throbbing clit wanting heady friction. 

*

Alex felt the moan in his chest as his eyes fluttered open, struggling for a second to cling to the dream that retreated in the corners of his vision. That was quickly abandoned when he heard the sound of her very real very awake mewls, his cock pulsing in response with a growl.

“Wake up babe,” she murmured as she rubbed against his stiffening erection that was trapped under the thin layer of his cotton boxer briefs.

“Jo” he rasped, covering her dainty hand on his chest with his, an overgrown paw in comparison, as his thoughts continued to solidify in the realm of wakefulness.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Karev” she whispered breathlessly. Alex first noticed her furrowed brow, then his eyes lowered to her swollen bottom lip, both betrayed her impatience and frustration. His pregnant wife had been simply ravenous lately. The corner of his mouth twitched upward in an amused smirk when his when his sight lowered still and locked in on her fingers. Small dexterous and delicate, slipping and out of her lips, glistening in the moonlit filled room with the juices of her arousal. It was clear that Jo’s efforts spent in pursuit of a release had left her wholly unsatisfied and soon her teeth sunk back down into her delicious pink pout. 

“Woke up so hot and wet,” she babbled. 

“I thought I could take care of it myself, but I can’t seem to reach as easily as I used to” she huffed, her pelvis writhing against his desperate for friction. 

“I’m all yours, Sweetheart. Use me” he growled out, his hands kneading deep into the cheeks of her luscious ass. 

Alex was transfixed as Jo paused her movement on top of him to shift higher up his stomach. Placing her forearms on his chest, she rose her feet one by one to grasp at the elastic hem of his briefs with flexible talented toes. Straightening her legs, his shorts slid down his toned legs far enough where he could kick them off with ease. 

His thick swollen cock sprung up and bobbed under its own weight as she settled back in a straddle. Raising herself on her knees above him she slowly sheathed his entire length into her tight sopping cunt inch by torturous inch. She took a few breaths to settle and stretch out to accommodate the most delicious of intrusions while Alex stroked her small swollen belly and breasts with delicate affection. 

Scrambling to catch up with her heady state, as evidenced by the liquid pooling at his base, Alex rasped, “What were you thinking about while your hands did all this work, Gorgeous Girl?” 

At that, her eyelids sprung open with a searing ferocity to meet his pupils wide with arousal. With stutters between breaths she groaned, “You, babe... Always you... You and your...Your thick fingers... your, uh, your strong arms.... and your.. your... fuck, your perfect cock... it’s you, all of you.” 

Her words made his penis swell even more if possible as his chest puffed up with pride. He knew he pleased her, but hearing her confess to it in this state almost sent him over the edge. She wanted him, she needed him, and he was enough. 

Without much warning, she wantonly rolled her hips, causing the coarse hair at his groin to rub against her clit. As she rocked back and forth his hands slid down to tense around her thighs to keep her steady, knowing her balance had been precarious lately. He fought to keep his grip strong for support but gentle with even pressure, determined to let her take as much as she needed from him. 

“What else, Princess?” his eyes sparked with a rapturous predatory glint. 

“How good you make me feel.... When you fuck me raw, and oh... make me cum” She trailed off with a breathless moan. 

“So good” she stammered, arching her back and transitioned to make figure eight patterns with her hips, moving his hand to their union to have him engage with her clit. 

“You fill me so deep... already so full with our baby.. so full.. that I could burst.” 

Still spread out on top of him, Jo bent her knees and with her hands on his chest she lifted herself straight up, almost completely releasing Alex from her needy channel before slamming back down and taking him to the hilt. As she found a rhythm and repeated the move Alex had to will himself to not come. In an attempt to ground himself, he shifted focus to his breathing as he moved one splayed hand up along her torso. 

Though certainly prominent compared to her normal slender waist and taut stomach, her belly was still small enough for them to work around with relative ease. Alex gently pinched her puffed up nipples between his fingers, rolling them back and forth. 

She arched her back, riding his cock and moaned out, “Can’t wait for you to taste me.” 

Just hearing those words made his fingers freeze. As a tiny human doctor who logged plenty of hours with anxious parents in the NICU, Alex was well educated on the mechanisms and benefits of breast milk. As a man who had been acutely attuned and enraptured by the wonderment of breasts since hitting puberty, he almost came on the spot. They hadn’t even talked about breastfeeding yet and he knew better than to presume what Jo would prefer. Hell, he appreciated she was allowing him to touch them now as they has been painfully sensitive the first trimester. He missed them. 

Trying to hide the excited tremble from his voice he gasped, “What did you say?” He wasn’t sure if he was asking because he couldn’t believe her words, or simply just because he wanted to hear her say it again. 

“When my milk comes in.” Jo slowed her assault and pulled his head and mouth up to her heaving tits. 

“You’re going to want a taste, right?” She clenched her pussy against him making her arousal at the thought more than obvious. 

Never one to be praised for his verbal communication, Alex responded in the affirmative through action. With graceful movement as if she weighed nothing, he picked her up and rolled them over. Jo squealed with his show of initiative and strength. She knew he would take care of the incessant ache and get them both coming with ecstasy. Mindful not to hurt her, he grabbed a pillow to place under her hips to ensure his angle was ideal to get him just where she needed. Their growing baby meant this position would soon be impossible and it only spurred him on more. 

She raked his arms with her blunt nails and then covered his hands that were clawed on the sheets with her eyes glazed over in lust. Her long wavy brown hair spread out like halo. His thrusts quickly intensified in speed and strength, knowing by her expression she’d almost reached her peak. He pulled a hand free to direct her fingers to her clit while his held her hips steady as he continued to thrust at the violent pace they both craved. 

“Alex... Alex... Alex... ” she chanted like a prayer. 

Jo started twitching and tensing and with a wheeze she let the pleasure finally rip through her with a fury. She moaned as her legs shook and toes curled as her tight hot walls spasmed like a vice around his cock. It only took two more quick trusts when his abs clenched and he released his own spend deep inside her, chest heaving and ears ringing. 

They rode out the waves of pleasure as he languidly kissed and sucked her neck. Though he’d prefer to stay in her forever, Alex didn’t want to crush her beneath him. As soon as they both steadied he pulled himself out and sprawled out on his back next to her. Both fully satiated, Alex sat up and pressed a tender kiss to her belly.

“Goodnight, sweet baby. Let your Mommy get some sleep.” 

As he laid back down he pulled Jo in his arms and placed a sloppy kissed against her sweaty temple while murmuring “Sweet dreams, Princess.” He was about to ask her if she was okay before smiling when he realized she was already snoring.


End file.
